There has been conventionally known an optical pickup apparatus for recording information in or reproducing recorded information from an optical recording medium such as a CD (Compact Disc) and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) (see, for instance, Patent Document 1).
The optical pickup apparatus of the Patent Document 1 includes: an actuator in which a movable section including a lens holder holding an objective lens is movably connected to an actuator base via four linear resilient members; and a suspension base on which a pair of yokes and upright portions are provided, the yokes including a pair of magnets that are disposed oppositely on both lateral sides of the movable section with a predetermined space therebetween, the upright portions disposed oppositely so as to surround sides of the movable section in a tracking direction.
A pair of fixing arms are provided on both lateral sides of the lens holder of the movable section, the fixing arms spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance in a focusing direction. The upright portions each include an insertion hole through which a stopper is attached. The stopper is a metallic linear member that is bended substantially in a C shape. Formed on tip ends of the C shape of the stopper are restraining sections that are disposed substantially at the center of the fixing arms that are provided on both lateral sides of the lens holder of the movable section, the fixing arms spaced apart from each other by the predetermined distance in the focusing direction.
With the arrangement, when the movable section is moved in the focusing direction, the fixing arms formed on both lateral sides of the lens holder abut on the restraining sections, which restricts a movable range of the movable section. When the movable section is moved in the tracking direction, the fixing arms abut on the upright portions, which restricts a movement of the movable section in the tracking direction.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-229556 (page 9 and FIGS. 1 and 2)